Sonic Sentai: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger
by Kamen Keyblade Duelist
Summary: Years after the events of Sonic Colors, S.P.D. sets up a branch on Mobius. How will this effect this world? Well, have some familiar characters become the Sentai Senshi, throw in some Wisp partners, and you got yourself one heck of an adventure. Now, Team Sonic has to stop the Alienizers before their world's destroyed.
1. Episode 1: Fireball Newcomer

KKD: Hey guys, it's me again. I realized some of these projects are bigger leaps than I anticipated, so until I either have the person helping me return (this means you, GT), or until I get inspiration and ideas back (for Toa Sentai Nuvaranger & Kamen Rider SEGA) I will write this one. Oh, and a quick disclaimer to clear things up again.

DISCLAIMER: KKD does NOT own anything in this story unless otherwise stated. Sonic the Hedgehog and related official characters are owned by SEGA, Sonic Team, Archie, and their respective sponsors. Super Sentai and anything related to them is owned by Toei and Bandai. Roll the Hedgefox is owned by Gammatron; KKD has permission to use her here, so he gets free publicity via her. The only character KKD owns is Alpha the Hedgehog.

KKD: I appreciate the reviews. And GT, if you read this... I hope this has enough detail to satisfy you. So now onto this story... and let's hope it doesn't go crash and burn like the others.

* * *

**Sonic Sentai: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger**

Instead of Earth or Mobius, like with most of my stories, this story starts in a galaxy far, far away. …No, we're not talking Star Wars, we're talking what is labeled as Galaxy System #28, on the Planet Chanbeena; we cut right into the action with a mecha sized red, white, and black police car with six wheels, a symbol of a badge with a dog and the word police on top, and the number 1 on the side and hood with the letters S.P.D. on the hood. This vehicle is known as PatStriker.

The driver was a human that looked like he was wearing a full red spandex suit. The suit had silver and black bands identifying where his boots began, and the same went with his wrists, which led to white gloves. His silver belt held a buckle with the letters S.P.D. on it, and his torso was mostly red with the small ID pin with the same letters as the belt. His left side of the suit was black, divided from the red by a white line, making it look like the number one. His white neck piece led to a red helmet with a silver mouthpiece under a black visor that looked something like the top half of a spiked H with an antennae looking decal above that. The top of the helmet's forehead held the same badge symbol as the hood of his car while the sides of his helmet had red siren lights surrounded by white lines that led under his chin and to the lifted back of his helmet.

As he was strapped inside, he increased his speed in the vehicle, which reminded the driver of his days before joining this police force. But what was he chasing after, you may ask?

"How far are you planning to go, you kabuto-yaro!" the driver shouted in a familiar voice, talking to the driver of the equally large vehicle in front of him.

Also having six wheels, but being black and having a more demonic rhino beetle look to it, this car had a somewhat beetle looking humanoid for a driver being colored blue, cyan, silver, and red. In this system, PatStriker's driver was driving at fast speeds to catch the car ahead of him because its driver was a criminal.

"I'm not losing out in speed!" PatStriker's driver roared as he drove right next to the vehicle he was pursuing and rammed into it.

The crook, obviously annoyed by this assault, rammed back at PatStriker.

"That's not happening," the beetle-like humanoid driver growled, zooming back ahead before firing lasers from his car's rear, surprising the suited driver of PatStriker.

"Ah mou! That guys wants to put up a fight," PatStriker's driver groaned.

"_Stop! It's too much for a rookie like you!" _a voice told PatStriker's driver over the speaker.

However, the driver just ignored this as PatStriker leaped into the air above the lasers, screaming.

"This can't be happening!"

The next thing PatStriker's driver knew, he accidentally crashed through the wall of a church where a wedding of alien humanoid felines was taking place, accidentally causing a little chaos.

"Sorry about that!"

Just then, a beeping was heard as a light flashed from a device at the driver's left, revealing a red X on the upper screen of his small black and white device that had police siren lights on it. Also, a notice flashed from a hologram informing the driver with a message of Permission of Delete being granted.

"Look, BanBan!" the driver pointed out as a small octopus-like creature with a fireball shaped head, three blue eyes, and three tentacles popped out from below the driver. "The court gives permission for his Delete. We can't just let him go cause we're rookies."

With an agreeing chirp, the driver and the little creature now known as Banban took PatStriker out the large doors to the church to resume their pursuit.

"Where'd he go?"

After a little while of being lost, the driver found his way back to the road where he found the criminal he was looking for, still trying to make a break for it.

"Persistent bastard, aren't you?" the beetle-like driver groaned.

"I found you! You're not getting away!" PatStriker's driver shouted as he continued to drive after the criminal with BanBan getting an angry expression alongside him. "Not only did you kill a Special Police… you hit a kid with your reckless driving! I have never been so enraged! It's a hurricane! Banban! IKUZO!"

With that, the driver increased PatStriker's speed as Banban nodded in agreement before entering a special hole in the back of the vehicle before it began to glow a bright red.

"BURST!" Banban said in a human voice that would remind a Kamen Rider fan of W's Double Driver voice.

Suddenly, PatStriker burst into flames as it sped even faster with the driver screaming with the speed increase. Then, with that rear-ending, PatStriker knocked the criminal's vehicle into the air in flames, flipping him around like crazy on the road.

"Oh no!"

Then, the vehicle flipped behind some mountains, with PatStriker avoiding the out-of-control car. Then, the vehicle was destroyed in a big explosion as Banban exited the hatch in the back with a cheer of victory.

"Got him!" the driver cheered before Banban gasped at something ahead of them with a look of shock. "What's up, Banban? Uwa! No way!"

Suddenly, PatStriker accidentally barge through the barrier of an unfinished road, unable to stop. Then, both Banban and the driver saw the problem.

"NO ROAD!"

The driver acted quickly, pressing a button to his right, activating a couple arms built into PatStriker, before the vehicle used the arms to slow down, barely stopping with the front two wheels dangling over the edge of the broken bridge, allowing the driver and Banban to sigh with relief.

With a flash of light, the red-suited driver reverted to his true form, which was actually a 3-foot tall cobalt blue quilled hedgehog with emerald green eyes and a peach muzzle, wearing a black and gray training cop's uniform. This was the famous Sonic the Hedgehog.

Then, from his pocket, Sonic pulled out a strange pendant that was green with a six-pointed star inside a circle surrounded by a square ornate pattern with four black orbs surrounding it. Banban sighed sadly looking at the pendant, catching Sonic's attention.

"Don't worry… yatta ze. We did it, aibou," Sonic sighed, petting his friend's head as they remembered the child they got the pendant from.

"_HEY!" _a voice shouted over the speakers snapping Sonic and Banban back to reality before a hologram of a squid-headed alien in a higher-ranking uniform, having a trenchcoat like look with silver shoulder pads and the same canine badge on the chest appeared before the hedgehog and little creature, and it was obvious he was mad! _"Cadet Akaza Sonnkku! Guys that ignore their superiors are fired! You are not qualified to be in the Special Police!"_

"EEEEH!" Sonic gasped as Banban made a shrill squeal of surprise at the same time before…

"_That's what I want to say, but just now you were just cleared for some reason. You are formally a detective for the Mobius branch."_

With that, an I.D. hologram showing info on Sonic for the Special Police Dekaranger appeared before him, confirming what his commanding officer said.

"'Mobius branch detective… Akaza Sonic?'" Sonic gasped with amazement as Banban cheered for joy. "YOSHA!" the hedgehog cheered as he stood up, accidentally hitting his head on the ceiling, grunting in pain with Banban nearby calming him down, as PatStriker hovered over the edge of the bridge.

* * *

**Sonic Sentai Series:…**

**Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!**

**Narrator: S.P.D.: Special Police Dekaranger. Five Detectives who fight cool with burning hearts! Their mission: To combat Mobius' invaders. They protect the peace and safety of all Humanity and Mobianity!**

**Hikari yo Machi no Tenshi-tachi ni Todoke (**Oh, light, reach out for the angels of the city**)**

**Kagayaku Yume wo Kanaerareru you ni** (Like you could make the brightest dreams come true)

**Sakebu SAIREN iza shutsudou da (**With the sirens' wail, it is the time to dispatch**)**

**Aku no Nioi wo Nogashi wa Shinai (**We will not let the stench of evil go free**)**

**One! Emergency**

**Two! Dekaranger**

**Three! Action**

**Four! Perfect!**

**Five! Get On!**

**Ready to Go! **

**Ginga No Hate made Oikakete yuku (**Pursuing to the ends of the galaxy**)**

**SOURU no Chishio de AKUSERU fumikomo (**Hitting the gas with the souls coursing within our bodies**)**

**Ready to Get! **

**Itsutsu no POWER Awase Mukau tokoro Teki Nashi (**Five powers coming together wherever our enemies are**)**

**Shizuka na Hoshi wo Tori modosu tame ni saa (**In order to bring back the silent stars, so...**)**

**Get up! CHANSU da **(It's our chance)** (Get up! Dekaranger!)**

**Wo-oh, JUDGEMENT! kimeru ze! **(Decide it!)** (Judgement! Dekaranger!)**

**Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger**

* * *

**Episode 01: Fireball Newcomer!**

* * *

We now turn our attention to a more… familiar setting. We return to the Earth-like Planet of Mobius, where police are worrying about what to do about a certain case. Even Dr. Eggman, who has reformed and used his robots to help the heroes of the planet, was there, concerned about what would happen.

The police officers, and Eggman in his usual hovercraft, were dashing off to a location currently unknown to us.

"The safety of the people comes first. Currently we have a bus jacking," an officer informed on the police radio as the police arrived in an open grassy area as the humans and Mobians in the bus leaned over to the window where they saw the police screaming for help.

"It seems he's taken hostages and is demanding something. Furthermore, it's language is unknown, so we have no idea what he wants," another officer noted observing the scene and noticing the criminal.

"Roger that, we're en route," Eggman informed as the other cops and he were still coming.

"From what country is this guy from?" the police chief asked.

When the rest of the police arrived, they witnessed the hijacker, which was actually a green-scaled alien of sort. It was about 50 meters/164.5 feet, stood on one leg, had some strange flaps under it's arms, orange eyes and mouth, and the bus right above his head held by it's insect-like arms with it's clawed hands. The alien then spoke in an normally indecipherable language, stating its demands, shaking the passengers in the bus as it held the vehicle in the air.

"What a strange criminal…" the police chief observed.

"It's obviously an extraterrestrial being of unknown origins," Eggman noted.

"Alienizer!" both scientist and police chief gawked. "Summon the DekaRangers!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

At that moment, a giant vehicle, similar to PatStriker, but with a pink coloring instead of red, the number 5, and a giant sign on the top of the vehicle warning everyone there, came driving down the street. This vehicle was known as PatSigner, and it was on it's way to the site of the Alienizer warning normal vehicles in it's way of the other S.P.D. vehicles incoming.

"_This is the Space Police Mobius branch. Large emergency vehicles will be passing by. Gather in the center, please clear both lanes," _a female voice recording informed the public as PatSigner came down the road as the normal vehicles did what the voice said. _"An Alienizer has appeared, there will be no traffic till the incident is cleared."_

As the recording was repeated as needed, a large black, white, and green trailer, similarly themed like PatSigner, but with the number 3, drove over the cars to the site of the Alienizer; this was PatTrailer.

A smaller vehicle that was more heavily armored, but still about as large as PatSigner, with the number four on it, drove from another direction. This was PatArmor.

Finally, from yet another direction came PatGyrer, a giant white, blue, and black police helicopter with two propellers on the sides, and the number two on it.

The four vehicles came surrounding the giant Alienizer, relieving many people in the area.

"They've come?" the police chief gasped with relief.

"Of course they did. There's no way my niece's friends would not come to help out," Eggman chuckled.

As the vehicles were put into park, three human figures hopped out of PatTrailer, PatArmor, and PatGyrer.

These warriors were themed similarly to Sonic's hero, or DekaRanger, suit, but with different colors and numbers. The one from PatTrailer was green and had the number three involved with his suit. The female from PatArmor had a yellow suit with the number four incorporated into it, and finally, the male from PatGyrer wore a blue suit with the number two.

The yellow DekaRanger, DekaYellow grabbed a handle on the right hip of her belt and a baton of sorts from her left, connecting them into a kind of gun.

"Set. D-Shot!" DekaYellow replied as she aimed the new gun at the giant alienizer. "I name him 'Tenbin-kun'." **(A/N: "Tenbin" translates to "Scales". )**

With that, DekaBlue pulled out a kind of badge, similar to the device set in Sonic's PatStriker that informed him to delete the criminal earlier. He opened this to activate a kind of cell phone function as he typed in the nickname into the database.

"That nickname is… super cool," DekaBlue noted. "If this were a detective drama…"

"This is where he would say 'Stay away, or I'll fire!', right?" DekaGreen asked.

"He's got an accent, but it's a language from Galaxy system 28," DekaYellow informed, listening to "Tenbin-kun's" words. "It means, 'Stay away, or I'll fire!'."

"Man! Just like I said? Can I call them or what?"

With that, three creatures, similar to Banban appeared next to the three Dekarangers, but their colors matching the Dekarangers' colors. The green one looked like a space ship with it's tentacles looking like orbs on sticks, and it had one blue eye on it's face. The yellow one had a cone-shaped body with one red eye and the normal three tentacles. Finally, the blue one had a cube shaped-body with cube-shaped tentacles and three yellow eyes in a horizontal line. The three looked frantic as the green one chirped frantically at DekaGreen.

"…Ara? Really? Where are Roll-chan and Umeko?" Green asked as the other DekaRangers looked intently at the Alienizer while he pulled out his badge/license and activate a phone feature to call his friend as it rang and had a facetime-like feature activate. "Roll-chan, where are you and Umeko now?"

"_We're in the bus!"_ answered Roll, who was a yellow hedgefox with emerald green eyes, ivory muzzle, her head quills in the shape of a ponytail, and wearing a white shirt with a black and pink S.P.D. uniform as a pink creature like Banban, Sen-chan, and the others with a single sky blue eye and spikes on it's head looked worried.

This got a reaction from all three suited Dekarangers as they looked up at the door of the bus as Roll forced it open, still having her license open in phone mode, but revealing her uniform being mostly black with a pink collar, black shoes, pink straps on the arms, and on her left front of the uniform was half of a star, also colored pink as her skirt had two stripe on the sides. Also, her little alien friend, Umeko, was nervous, still inside the bus.

"I was on an errand and got stuck in here!" Roll informed the Dekrangers.

"Looks like you got a special viewing seat," DekaGreen deadpanned through the license.

"That's true. I've got such a great view!"

Suddenly, with another jerk, Roll was forced back in as she accidentally bumped into Umeko. Suddenly, the Alienizer blasted some beams from its eyes, blowing up a couple of empty buildings, as it got angry, with its mouth flashing pink and red.

"Dekaranger!" the police chief shouted, getting their attention… sort of.

"He says 'Prepare for an interplanetary rocket'!" DekaYellow translated.

"Tenbin-kun sure makes it sound easy," DekaBlue groaned.

* * *

With the bus passengers freaking out, Roll decided to take some action, with Umeko agreeing with the idea.

"It's going to be okay, mina," Roll reassured the passengers. "It'll be just a bit longer, so let's sing!"

This caused many of the passengers to gasp in surprise.

"What are you talking about at a time like this?" one woman asked as Roll started singing with Umeko, using two of her tentacles, conducted ready for the others to sing.

"We are all alive. Because we are alive, we sing," Roll sang in Japanese. "Miina too! We are all alive. Because we are alive, we won't be sad."

Just as all the passengers began to sing along, following the lead of Roll and one little girl, the Tenbin-kun let off some steam, literally, and shook the bus again, causing the passengers to stop.

* * *

Down below…

"I've finished adding him to Mobius base's crime file. I'm transmitting the plan," DekaBlue informed, pressing a button on his SP License, sending the plans to his fellow Mobius Dekarangers.

"Process confirmed," DekaYellow responded, getting the plan on her license.

"Rush, attack, capture!" DekaGreen read out loud.

"Ikuzo!" DekaBlue ordered.

"Roger!" Green and Yellow responded, rushing to their Patgyrer, PatTrailer, and PatArmor, respectively. (A/N: Collectively, the mecha for the Dekarangers as a whole are called the DekaMachines.)

* * *

On the bus…

"Miina-san, please move to the back and hold on!" Roll ordered the passengers as they complied before Roll pulled out her own SP License, set it to change mode, and posed. "EMERGENCY! DEKARANGER!"

With that call, and the opening of her license, a flash of light occurred before Roll grew to the size of an average woman her age, and was enveloped in a pink female Dekaranger suit with the number five incorporated into it.

"This guy's nothing. Let's arrest him quickly. Don't overdo it," DekaBlue ordered.

"That's right/correct," Yellow and Green responded.

"Ready… GO!" they all shouted, and seconds later, Tenbin-kun was captured and the bus was safely back on the ground, the passengers cheering with relief while the police were baffled as Eggman smiled knowing how well they did.

"The… incident's over?" an officer gawked.

"What happened?" The police chief asked.

"They work fast," Eggman explained, having the keen eye to see what they did.

* * *

No surprise; this was a professional move. Now for us, let's replay it so you can know just what happened.

* * *

With DekaPink, she had her D-Shot ready as she pressed a button on her SP License.

"Miina, ikeyou!" Roll/DekaPink replied, having PatSigner display their plan of action.

It was then that the other three shouted "Ready… GO!"

With PatArmor crashing through the debris, she got Tenbin-kun's attention.

"Here I go, Tenbin-kun! Light Flash!" DekaYellow shouted, revealing giant flashlights hidden in PatArmor, that she used to blind Tenbin-kun.

"D-Shot!" DekaPink shouted, blasting at the Alien's foot, causing him to jump just as Green pulled up in PatTrailer.

"Signal Cannon!" he shouted as the side of his trailer opened revealing some kind of giant pistol with three barrels on top of each other. "Catch Rope!"

With that, from the middle barrel shot some giant yellow police tape at the alien, tying him up. With his arms tied to his body, Tenbin-kun let go of the bus and launched the bus in the air before…

"Magnet Wire!" DekaBlue launched a built-in magnet of PatGyrer at the bus, catching it and putting it down gently.

"Minna, everything is okay now!" DekaPink informed as she began to escort the passengers off the bus.

"Onee-chan, Arigatou!" one little girl replied; this was the same girl that helped get the other passengers to sing earlier.

"Thank goodness!" DekaPink then exited the bus and ran towards her mech. "Come, PatSigner!"

Then, with great strength, DekaPink launched herself into the cockpit of PatSigner.

"Robbery Seijin Balan-suu, you've be caught red handed and are under arrest for hijacking this bus!" DekaPink informed the alien through PatSigner. "Shadow-kun, Hoji-san, do it!"

"Don't give me orders!" DekaBlue/Shadow snapped as he pointed at a button that his little blue friend/Hoji pressed. "Gyrer Wrapper!"

With that, pieces detached from PatGyrer's propellers and connected, creating a kind of giant handcuff set that wrapped around a nearby building and Tenbin-kun.

"Case complete," DekaBlue chuckled, not noticing the alien's sad look and tears.

"They did it!" an officer gawked.

"Of course they did," Eggman chuckled as the chief nodded. "That's my niece and her friends we're talking about."

However, nearby, a strange man in a trench coat wearing sunglasses, and having a kind of scar on his right hand, held said hand to his chin with intrigue before walking off.

* * *

"That Tenbin guy's been transported," DekaBlue/Shadow informed as the Sun began to set. "Let's return to DekaBase."

"Roger!" the others responded.

And so, the four DekaMachines returned to the Mobius branch Dekaranger HQ, which was the only building on the planet that had a dog shaped top on it.

* * *

When the machines were in the docking bay, a voice announced the situation with the docking procedures, inspection, and other things as Roll reverted to her normal self as Umeko cheered with her.

"We did it! We're so strong!" Roll cheered.

"Nothing to get excited about," DekaBlue/Shadow sighed as he reverted to his Mobian form, which was a hedgehog similar to Sonic minus the black quills that had the head quills sticking up, along with the red highlights, and the male version of the Dekaranger uniform, but with blue instead of pink, while Hoji agreed. "It's the natural conclusion, considering the skill we four have."

Then, DekaGreen returned to normal as he was reveal to be a hedgehog more similar to Sonic, minus the golden goggles on his head, the emerald green quills with blue highlights, cobalt blue eyes, and the S.P.D. uniform with green where the blue was. This was the hedgehog known as Alpha.

"Thanks for the maintenance," the Hedgehog replied to the workers. "The driving's better."

"Looks like we don't need a fifth member," DekaYellow figured as she got out of her Dekaranger form, revealing her to be a pink hedgehog with a uniform indentical to Roll's, but with yellow instead of pink; this was Amy Rose, and she wore black gloves instead of the usual white.

* * *

"You mean the fledgling Red?" Alpha asked.

"Our balance is miraculous, isn't it?" Shadow noted as the entered the DekaRoom where their leader waited.

Inside this room, a canine ear with cyan fur twitched as the leader tapped his fingers of the edge of his chair's arm while a slight growl came from his canine cyan and white muzzle as his black nose twitched.

"Boss, we've just come back," Shadow informed as he, Hoji, Alpha, Sen-chan, Amy, and Jasmine enterd the DekaRoom before the six saluted their leader.

Said leader uncrossed his leg and removed his glasses as he turned in his chair revealing himself to be a white and cyan canine humanoid; not a Mobian, but not human. His cloak was the black, red, and white of the higher-ranking S.P.D. members, including the before not noticeable badge on his right chest that was a gold trapezoid that held colored triangles in red, blue, green, yellow, and pink. This being was the Anubis Seijin Doggie Kruger, that's his real name. He is a hero with a long history in the Special Police, and he is currently the head of the Mobius branch.

"I'm sorry, since you just got back, but we have an emergency meeting," Kruger informed the Dekarangers. "There's something bothering me."

Then, Kruger noticed something, or rather someone, missing.

"What happened to Roll-chan and Umeko?" Kruger asked.

"That adopted sister of mine. Looks like she snuck away," Shadow groaned.

* * *

At that moment, Roll was in her private bathroom taking a bath, with Umeko resting alongside her.

"Sweat shed on the bus will be shed off in the bath!" Roll giggled as she scrubbed herself down. (A/N: In Japanese, "BASU" can be "bus" or "bath", hence a play on words.) "Something like that!"

"_Sorry," _Kruger's voice informed Roll via a speaker, catching her attention, and Umeko's as well. _"You and Umeko come here immediately, Roll-chan. The case isn't over yet."_

"Hai!" Roll replied before picking up her three rubber duckies. "Umeyo, Umenosuke, Umegoro, wait for me!"

* * *

Later, when the four Dekarangers, their alien partners, which are creatures called Wisps, and Doggie Kruger were in the meeting room, the looked a strange metal object that looked like it was made of a few large rings.

"Before we detained Tenbin, we did a body check," Kruger informed. "That's whe we found something in his stomach."

"A mysterious object," Amy noted, taking a picture scan with her license, as did the other four Dekarangers in the room.

"We're having an analysis done on it. Seems Tenbin was being used as a carrier."

"A carrier…" Alpha repeated as his glasses scanned through data trying to search something.

"Right before the incident, H.Q. caught a transmission between Tenbin and someone off planet. Here's the translation:…"

With that, Kruger typed in a recorded translation from earlier.

"_I've penetrated the third planet in the Sol system. Keep your promise!" _a voice, assumedly Tenbin's translated voice, spoke.

"_I have no more use for you. All I need is what's in your stomach," _another, darker, voice followed.

"You mean Tenbin-kun was betrayed?" Roll asked with Umeko in obvious confusion.

"Happens all the time," Amy sighed.

"To finish this case, we must first solve this mystery," Kruger started. "Please start investigating.

"Roger!" all of the Dekarangers and their Wisp partners saluted before taking off.

Then the Dekarangers and Wisps entered various S.P.D. vehicles, with Alpha, Sen-Chan, Roll, and Umeko getting in one car, Amy & Jasmine hopping in another, and Shadow boarding the lone motorcycle with Hoji hanging onto the Mobian's uniform.

"Ready to send out the DekaVehicle," a voice said as the Dekarangers readied themselves. "Insert the SP license. Confirmation of the I.D. information."

With that, the Dekarangers inserted their SP licenses into the corresponding slots.

"Okay. Start up SP confirmation system. Machine Doberman. Machine Bull. Machine Husky. Open the gate. Let's go into the action, DekaVehicles."

As the vehicles started up, the Dekarangers drove off into the city as Kruger watched from above… thinking about something.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kruger said to no one in particular.

* * *

Later, the strange man from earlier was walking around with a strange, alien-like blaster as two police officers came by that night, shining their flashlights on him.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" one of the officers asked before noticing the pistol. "What's that!"

However, the strange man only gave a smirk before blasting the officers with electrical shot from the blaster. He then ran off as the other officer fired once at him before checking on his fellow officer, who fell over onto the ground. Then, the officer pulled out his radio following the strange man.

"Alert BM Nagazawa! 47th St and 57th St; suspect fleeing on foot!" he shouted in his radio, which was caught on the radios of another police car. "Moving in the direction of 87th St!"

Having heard this, the police were on their way. Just as they were about to intercept the man, he fired at the car, causing it to stop so he could keep running.

The police officers then got out of the car and followed the man with pistols in hand. Just then, the man stopped in the middle of a street to hear a vehicle honk, but before he could react, he was hit by a truck, causing him to go flying, and to drop his weapon. When the officers checked on the man, his dark glasses fell off, showing his blank staring eyes, as if he almost got killed.

* * *

Back at the DekaBase, a purple Mobian swallow wearing mechanic's clothing was scanning the DekaMachines with special glasses as her Mobian friends, a male green hawk with goggles and red shoes named Jet, and a grey Albatross wearing similar gear to Jet named Storm, working hard on how to improve on the DekaMachines.

Just then, Doggie Kruger walked in, and the three Mobian birds knew what he was about to say.

"Progress on the DekaMachines is going smoothly boss," Jet replied.

"Each of the Machines for the Dekaranger Robo are almost ready to go," Storm agreed.

"Almost being the key term. Robo's joints will take a little longer," the swallow sighed.

"I see," Kruger sighed.

With that, the swallow stood up and turned to Kruger, taking off the scanning glasses. This is Wave the Swallow, and years ago she, Jet, and Storm were the Babylon Rogues before S.P.D. set up in Mobius, then they became the best tech experts for the branch.

"Why are you so worried, Doggie?" Wave asked casually.

"It just bothers me. This mysterious crime is different from the others somehow. Like a great shadow is trying to cover Mobius. That's what I'm feeling."

"But boss, you've got such a great team going for you here. You've got us with the tech, you've got four of the best fighters Mobius has to offer, and a fifth on the way here if what you tell us is correct," Jet noted.

"Yea. You shouldn't have those kinds of worries, Kruger-sama," Storm agreed.

"Speaking of what Jet said, is this reason why you hurried to approve the fifth member?" Wave asked with a little concern.

"Correct," Kruger confirmed. "Call it a dectective's intuition."

* * *

Speaking of that fifth member, Sonic was just flying past Mobius' moon in PatStriker with Banban, ready to return home after all these years.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. I'm coming!" Sonic cheered, now sport a black and red version of the uniforms Alpha and Shadow wear. "Akaza Sonic and his Alien partner Banban have come from six trillion kilometers away to return to Mobius! Drop the electric barrier! Get ready for us!"

As PatStriker got closer, it was suddenly blocked by some kind of barrier.

"NO WAY! You guys knew I was coming! You could've opened the barrier for me!"

Sonic then tried to push through this barrier, but to no effect.

* * *

Meanwhile, back down on Mobius, the Dekarangers are gathering information about the mysterious space metal in the object found in Tenbin's stomach. On Mobius, good aliens borrow a human or Mobian form when they live there. They hope that one of them will know the secret of the metal.

"GIVE ME A BREAK!" one man groaned putting some stuff away after Alpha and Roll tried to get an answer from him. "I'll tell you about anything else, but… just don't involve me in this."

"You know something, right?" Roll asked.

"If you're hiding something, we're not leaving," Alpha informed.

Then, the man just walked a little ways away with his back to the two detectives.

"That metal…" he started, "Is a Kaijuuki…"

Before he could finish, however, the man was blasted in the chest by some sort of blast, causing him to fall straight to the ground.

"Hang on/Hold on, please!" Alpha and Roll shouted to the man as they checked him to see if he was still alive.

"No good, they got his heart," Roll sighed as the man lost his human form, revealing his true alien self before it vanished completely.

However, a car honk got Alpha's attention as he saw someone in a brown hooded coat running away from the site of the alien's death.

"That man!" Alpha shouted, pointing him out. "Roll!"

With Roll nodding, the two Dekarangers and their wisp partners began their pursuit of the man.

"Boss!" Roll shouted into her License in phone mode, explaining what happened.

* * *

"NANI? Okay, I got it!" Kruger responded, pressing some buttons to contact Shadow and Amy. "Shadow, Amy, meet up and pursue!"

* * *

"Roger!" the two replied as Hoji and Jasmine nodded.

"Let's go!" Amy said to Shadow.

* * *

"STOP!" Alpha shouted as he and Roll followed the man in the brown coat down an alley of sorts.

"Stop right there!" Roll demanded.

Eventually, the crook tried to lose them in a warehouse, only to be blocked off at the exit by Shadow and Amy in their respective vehicles, Machine Husky (the motorcycle), and Machine Bull (the smaller car).

"That's far enough!" Shadow shouted, blocking the path of the crook along with the others.

"Stand down!" Amy ordered.

"Give up!"

All the figure did was chuckle before… jumping up… to the 7th story level of a staircase?

"No human can do that!" Amy groaned.

With that, Alpha used his gold scanning glasses and his S.P. License to scan the being and it turned out…

"It's a Mechanoid!" Alpha confirmed.

As he said that, the crook started jumped in the air, continuing his escape.

"He got away!" Roll groaned.

"Leave it to me!" Shadow shouted, pulling out a pistol before firing… and the blast hit the criminal dead on in the back, causing him to land hard in another old warehouse… right through the ceiling.

"Let's go, miina!"

"Don't give orders!" Shadow snapped as they all ran in the crook's directions, pistols ready, which they all aimed at the criminal under rubble when they got to the warehouse. "Mechanoid! What are you up to?"

As said Mechanoid emerged from the rubble, his hood fell revealing his black suited body and his cyan head that had an X jutting from his face as two orange eyes adorned the sides while his mouth, also orange, showed itself on the bottom side of the X. He threw off the coat revealing his true form, that had more silver and cyan decals and his left hand was entirely a blaster as it spoke in an alien language.

"He said, 'I'll defeat you guys!'" Amy translated as Roll and the other Dekarangers readied their S.P. Licenses.

"Change Standby!" Roll shouted.

"I told you to not give orders!" Shadow snapped again as the Mecha-human fired.

"EMERGENCY! DEKARANGER!" the four shouted, activating their S.P. Licenses.

Now on the topic of the henshin, when DekaBase receives the call they transmit particlized shape remembering and modifying space metal known as DekaMetal. It equips to their bodies to form their DekaSuits. After the suits themselves attach to the Dekarangers, they make them grow to the size of average adult humans before they shout "Face-On!" and the helmets attach on.

After this process, they dodged the blasts before posing in front of the Mechanoid, followed by their roll-call.

"DekaBlue!"

"DekaGreen!"

"DekaYellow!"

"DekaPink!"

"Tokusou Sentai… DEKARANGER!"

As the Mechamoid charged, they pulled out their pointed batons, known as D-arms, and charged back, slashing it at every chance they could get. However, they got struck by the Mechanoid's clawed right hand as it deflected the attacks and hit the Dekarangers until Green snuck up from behind and grabbed him.

"Don't finish him off!" Alpha/DekaGreen shouted as his target struggled to shake him off by knocking him into various objects throughout the room. "Arrest him and bring him in!"

Then, the Mechanoid pushed Green off of him.

"I know! We have to make him cough up his scheme, right?" Shadow/DekaBlue figured, attacking the Mechanoid from the air, giving Green his chance to strike, followed by a couple of flying sidekicks from the girls.

"That's far enough!" Amy/DekaYellow shouted.

However, the Mechanoid was far from finished as he held a silver orb in his hand. The Mechanoid then threw this orb, and another, which landed behind the Dekarangers, surprising them. These orbs then "exploded" before creating strange weaker robots that were just black and silver, with heads that had five-seven holes, and an orb in the forehead.

"What are they?" DekaBlue asked, seeing these creatures, before said robots charged at the Dekarangers.

"They're Mechanoids!" DekaGreen answered.

"Looks like we have to fight them, doesn't it?" DekaYellow groaned before the blue Mechanoid had the silver ones charge in and attack the Dekarangers.

As the silver Mechanoids and the Dekarangers fought, the blue Mechanoid escaped outside the warehouse before sirens were heard, catching its attention. It turns out that, at last, PatStriker had arrived on Mobius. Inside Sonic pressed a button and…

"Striker Arm!" the arms from before launched out, shocking the Mechanoid before it got picked up by the DekaMachine.

Then, the Mechanoid got flung back into the warehouse where the silver Mechanoids and the other Dekarangers fought. As PatStriker came to a halt, the four Dekarangers stopped momentarily, occasionally slashing another Mechanoid as they saw someone familiar in a new uniform dash forward.

"That's…?" DekaPink started, surprised to see the silhouette of the familiar figure.

"Is that him?" DekaGreen gawked before Sonic came into plain view in his red Special Police uniform.

"Such an abrupt guy, as usual," DekaYellow sighed, slightly happy to see her old crush after so long.

"Go right away!" Sonic shouted as Banban arrived, surprising the other Dekarangers' Wisps.

"Don't butt in! This is no place for you!" DekaBlue snapped.

However, due to the current barrier of a metal fence, the other Dekarangers couldn't stop Sonic yet as the cyan Mechanoid got back up and Sonic prepared his S.P. License, and posed.

"EMERGENCY! DEKARANGER!" he shouted before he transformed into the red Special Police chasing the alien at the beginning of this chapter. "I am, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger's… DekaRed!"

However, the cyan robot was unimpressed as he dropped another silver orb and created more of the silver Mechanoids.

"There you are!"

As the Mechanoids charged, Sonic/DekaRed readied himself.

"I'll show you my skill!" he shouted before knocking back the silver Mechanoids with ease… that is… until the cyan one blasted him out of the building. "Being unprepared is the greatest enemy!"

Then, as Banban cheered his partner on, DekaRed pulled out two pistols themed after PatStriker instead of having the requirements of the others' D-Shots.

**Cue: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Opening**

"D-Magnum! …HERE I GO!" DekaRed shouted before charging with even more vigor as he blasted the silver Mechanoids. "Let me show you my Juu Kun Do!" (A/N: Juu Kun Do=Way of the Gun.)

In fact, as he fired, he kind of showed off his recently found gunmanship skills, pulling off tactics that he wouldn't do in his previous role as a hero. However, he still used his martial arts and skills that he used without the Dekasuit such as his enhanced speed. After a while, the other four Dekarangers came out and saw how Red was doing.

"Doing great!" the Red Sentai Senshi said cockily.

"He ignores us and showboats too much!" Pink groaned.

"We know you're skilled with those, Catch him already!" Yellow snapped.

However, DekaRed kept jumping through the air and fired at the Mechanoids, and showing off by how well his aim was without looking (A/N: by that, he just looked down and fired the D-Magnums at the two silver Mechanoids coming at him from both sides.)

Then, it was a fight between DekaRed and the cyan Mechanoid. Red jumped high to the top of the warehouse before running down the side of the building avoiding shots from the enemies and blasting them with ease. After landing safely, it was just Red and the cyan Mechanoid since he destroyed the remaining silver ones on his way down. After one blast from the Mechanoid, DekaRed made an impressive jump and kicked his opponent in the chest, launching him to the other side of the parking lot that was near the warehouse.

"That hothead of a faker!" DekaBlue growled.

"Wait, calm down," DekaGreen replied, holding out his arm in front of Blue. "Why not leave it? As long as he captures…"

"OI!"

"Huh?"

However, either DekaRed was not listening to his fellow Dekarangers, or he didn't hear the goal of this mission, because he was preparing his weapons to fire again, but in a different way.

"D-Magnum 02! D-Magnum 01, set!" DekaRed shouted converting the two pistols into one blaster and aiming it at the Mechanoid. "Hybrid Magnum!"

"Chotto matte!" DekaBlue protested, but…

"D-Power, Charge! Banban! Ikuzo!"

"BURST!" Banban the Wisp partner entered the blaster, which charged up the energies of the wisp before…

"SHOOT!" DekaRed pulled the trigger and fired a powerful burst of energy powered by Banban's powers, which hit and blasted the mechanoid to pieces in an explosion. "Yattaze!"

"NO!" the other Dekarangers snapped as the five finally stepped up to each other.

"Well, sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long."

"You! What the hell did you do?" DekaBlue growled.

"Ah? This?" DekaRed asked unaware of what Blue was asking before separating his Hybrid Magnum back into it's separate parts. "I have two guns."

"Not that!" DekaPink snapped.

"Eh?"

"You fool!" Blue shouted before punching Red to the ground. "Onoi-yaro! You shouldn't suddenly get violent!"

With that, Red and Blue got into a small argument that the girls tried to break up.

"If I don't, you won't get it, will you?"

"What're you doing?"

"You don't get it do you?"

"Punk!"

"Stop it!" Yellow shouted, but to no avail as Red and Blue continued their bout.

"It has to be here," Green pondered, walking to the explosion site, finally getting the others to stop and look where he was looking. "Mechanoids have a boss giving them orders."

* * *

At the same time at the police HQ of Mobotropolis, the man that got hit by the truck last night shot his eyes open in a medical room and stood up as his face flashed revealing he was an alien before getting up and walking out.

* * *

Suddenly, with the Dekarangers, their S.P. License began to blare of with an alarm as they opened them up to see the report of something entering the planet's atmosphere, causing the Dekarangers to gasp.

"This is!" DekaRed started before…

At the Dekabase, power suddenly began to go offline, activating an alarm, and surprising Kruger.

"What is this?" the Anubis Seijin asked before activating a computer not actively shut down and saw a warning. "The Planet Barrier System has been opened? What is this?"

From the DekaRoom, he sees various giant objects fall. Just what can they be? Hurry to the scene you five Special Police! Investigate! Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!

* * *

**Deka! Deka! Deka! Deka! Ranger!**

**Deka! Deka! Deka! Deka! Ranger!**

_*Drum roll goes on as the Pre-Credits Scene occurs.__*_

Sonic: The Space Police protect peace in the universe.

Shadow: The Mobius base is our DekaBase.

Alpha: Our boss is usually in the DekaRoom.

Amy: Wave-san-tachi are in the workshop. There are various rooms.

Roll: There's also my beloved bath. *Giggles*

_*Music continues with the rolling credits.*_

**Mune ni kirari to HARD BOILED Itsudatte... Bakyuun! Atsui ze **

**Sora ni inazuma Car Chase Nerattara... Dokyuun! Nigasanai**

**Yoru no Highway Hoshi wa kuro **

**Engine (NICE!) Zenkai! (JUDGE!) **

**Kanzenmuketsu no Patroller! **

**Deka! Deka! Deka! Deka! Dekaranger! **

**Habikoru Aku Yurusenain da **

**Deka! Deka! Deka! Deka! Dekaranger! **

**Judgment Time! Dekaranger! **

Episode 02:…

Doggie Kruger: Is that a Kaijuuki? You four will have to stand firm!

Sonic/DekaRed: AH MOU! I can't just watch!

Wave: Wait, you can't combine yet!

Jet & Storm: You could get killed!

Sonic/DekaRed: Trust me! I've been through worse! Besides, won't know if you don't try! Tokusou Gattai!

…Robo Impact! Aiming your heart, target lock!

* * *

KKD: Now you guys may be wondering, "KKD, why did you make this?" Well, reason number one has been explained at the beginning, so don't go cryin' to me for not reading that. Reason number two: I started watching this Sentai's show, so I've begun to develop an interest in this show enough to write this. Call me crazy if you want, but this will be good. Don't forget to review this story, give me ideas for any of my stories if you have any, and I'll try to get back to my my more original stories. Until next time, this is Kamen Keyblade Duelist signing off, Jaa ne!


	2. Episode 2: Robo Impact

KKD: Well, here's chapter two guys. I hope you enjoy this. And if some things seem repeated, it's just the way the Dekaranger show worked, and I'm just trying to be accurate. Anyway, first the Disclaimer as usual.

DISCLAIMER: Out of everything owned here, Kamen Keyblade Duelist only owns Alpha the Hedgehog, and the idea to merge these particular franchises together. Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters/items/features are owned by SEGA, Archie Comics, and their partner/respective owners. Super Sentai and the Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger are owned by Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners. Other franchises mentioned or used are owned by their respective owners, including Roll the Hedgefox belonging to Gammatron.

KKD: Now that that's over with, let's enjoy the chapter.

* * *

During what is now known as the Balance bus jacking incident, a mysterious metal was found. To catch the shadow behind the scenes, the four Dekarangers attempted to arrest a murderer. However, that's when the fifth member arrived, and he destroyed the criminal instead! At the same time, the DekaBase fell into chaos. The main computer began acting erractically… and in that moment, a trespasser from outside the barrier completely broke through.

At that moment, two officers walked into one of the empty rooms with nothing but the strange man from the last chapter, asleep, and cover by some blanket.

"This… looks okay, right?" one officer asked, shining his flashlight throughout the room.

"Oi. That body is looking somewhat blue, isn't it?" the second officer pointed out.

"He's an alienizer. They brought him here to DekaBase for investigation."

Once the officers left and closed the room, the human disguised Alienizer smirked… identifying that he could be playing possum.

* * *

**Sonic Sentai Series:…**

**Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!**

**Narrator: S.P.D.: Special Police Dekaranger. Five Detectives who fight cool with burning hearts! Their mission: To combat Mobius' invaders. They protect the peace and safety of all Humanity and Mobianity!**

**Hikari yo Machi no Tenshi-tachi ni Todoke (**Oh, light, reach out for the angels of the city**)**

**Kagayaku Yume wo Kanaerareru you ni** (Like you could make the brightest dreams come true)

**Sakebu SAIREN iza shutsudou da (**With the sirens' wail, it is the time to dispatch**)**

**Aku no Nioi wo Nogashi wa Shinai (**We will not let the stench of evil go free**)**

**One! Emergency**

**Two! Dekaranger**

**Three! Action**

**Four! Perfect!**

**Five! Get On!**

**Ready to Go! **

**Ginga No Hate made Oikakete yuku (**Pursuing to the ends of the galaxy**)**

**SOURU no Chishio de AKUSERU fumikomo (**Hitting the gas with the souls coursing within our bodies**)**

**Ready to Get! **

**Itsutsu no POWER Awase Mukau tokoro Teki Nashi (**Five powers coming together wherever our enemies are**)**

**Shizuka na Hoshi wo Tori modosu tame ni saa (**In order to bring back the silent stars, so...**)**

**Get up! CHANSU da **(It's our chance)** (Get up! Dekaranger!)**

**Wo-oh, JUDGEMENT! kimeru ze! **(Decide it!)** (Judgement! Dekaranger!)**

**Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger**

**Episode 02: Robo Impact!**

* * *

At this moment, the Dekarangers were in their DekaMachines examining the sites of the strange clusters that fell past the barrier.

"What is that thing?" Shadow/DekaBlue asked as he and his Cube Wisp partner Hoji arrived at Mobius' equivalent to Tokyo Tower, where one of the clusters landed, as Sonic/DekaRed and his Burst Wisp partner Banban arrived in PatStriker.

"Doesn't it look like a huge electric fan, Blue Guy? Or should I say faker? Either way, what the heck is it?"

"Oi, new transfer, don't call me 'Blue Guy'! Besides, you're blue underneath that helmet if my suspicions are correct."

* * *

"I'm the, 'Green Guy, but don't call me that either," Alpha/DekaGreen noted as he and his Hover Wisp partner, Sen-Chan, arrived at another crash site in PatTrailer with Amy/DekaYellow and her Drill Wisp friend, Jasmine, showed up to the location of another cluster. "It's out one meter too far. Couldn't it have been thrown away better?"

"Jasmine will move it with a 'drill don'!" Amy/DekaYellow replied as the little wisp entered a spot in the back.

"DRILL!" the wisp called out as a large drill attached to the front of PatArmor, which Yellow drove back before using to charge the cluster repeatedly.

"DON!" Yellow shouted twice, with one with each charge, but the cluster didn't budge. "No use?"

* * *

"I found a cluster over here, too," Roll/DekaPink informed as PatSigner hovered over the water under a bridge where said cluster landed. "What on Mobius is it?"

Suddenly, the clusters began to act up, causing Pink to gasp.

* * *

With DekaGreen and Yellow, the saw the cluster near them drill into the ground.

"Level 1!" Green gasped.

"Be on guard!" Yellow shouted.

* * *

Just then, with Red and Blue, the fan cluster went underground as well.

"Tornado Earthquake!" Red gasped.

"An Earthquake?" Blue gawked.

* * *

Well this would be tough. Even using the latest in scientific research, the location of the clusters is still unknown. Back at the DekaBase, the Dekarangers were back to Mobian forms, with Sonic and Shadow in one of their arguments.

"SCREW YOU!" Shadow snapped.

"What? I'm recognized, I even got a badge!" Sonic retorted.

"You're not qualified to be a detective despite what you did in the past before S.P.D. with you ignoring orders like that!"

"Well, sorry about that. I'm _so_ sorry!"

"What's with your attitude? It's almost worse than before!"

"Stop," Kruger said calmly.

"Boss. But…"

"You seem to know each other already," Kruger sighed before getting up and walking over to Sonic. "But let me reintroduce you all. Starting today, DekaRed will be a member of Dekaranger. This is Akaza Sonic-kun, and his Wisp partner Banban. And from the left, Sonic: Shadow, Hoji, Umeko, Roll, Amy, Jasmine, Sen-Chan, and Alpha."

"Pleased to meet you all, again!" Sonic replied with a bow, only to get no response. "Huh? C'mon guys, we've known each other for years."

"Incidentally, since your Wisp's name is Banban, is it okay if we shorten it to, 'Ban'?"

"Sounds good to me."

The now nicknamed Ban cheered with joy at the name as Kruger turned his gaze back to the others.

"I'm the one who decided that Sonic would be Red, considering his previous heroic acts here on Mobius. I thought you'd all be able to get along considering your backgrounds, but you guys seem to have a problem with that. Then you can leave DekaBase."

"WHAT? Why give him that role?" Shadow demanded.

"You'll understand someday, if you don't now."

"So this is Mobius' DekaBase?" Sonic gawked as he and Ban admired the interior of the base. "Glad we're here!"

* * *

At that time, the mysterious body was being transferred from the Mobotropolis Police Headquarters to DekaBase. It was placed in a medical room to make sure he was okay.

* * *

Later, the Dekarangers were gathered around holograms and footage of the cyan Mechanoid, and his defeat at Sonic's hands.

"If this idiot hadn't destroyed him, we might have found who was controlling him," Shadow sighed in an accusing way, pointing at Sonic, who slapped him hand on the table.

"Let bygones be bygones. Can't you think positively, aibou?" Sonic said to Shadow.

"Don't 'Partner' me on your own!"

"Stop," Alpha said calmly, letting Kruger speak.

"This is the real problem. Around the time the Mechanoid was destroyed… DekaBase's system suddenly went down," Kruger explained. "And at that moment, gaps appeared in Mobius' barrier, allowing these things to penetrate. …Think this is just a coincidence?"

"Right. What are those clusters?" Alpha asked, with Sen-chan thinking with the same confusion.

"The probability that they're bombs… is unlikely, right?" Roll asked.

"Giant machines of unknown use," Amy sighed before a buzzing went off, and Kruger picked up one of the radio com link.

"It's me," Kruger noted, ready to listen.

"We're bringing in the body of the Alienizer from Police Headquarters," the staff member said, activating a screen showing the body for the entire team to see. "The medical staff of BM-11 have been requested to perform an autopsy."

"No way!" Sonic gasped, running out of the room.

"Oi! WAIT!" Shadow shout before chasing after Sonic. "What is it? OI! WAIT A SECOND, SONIC! What are you planning?"

"The timing's way too close!"

"What is?"

"Just a feeling. Why not just pay him a greeting?"

Once they arrived at the Autopsy room, Sonic and Shadow entered said room, only for them to see…

"He's not here!" Sonic observed as the door closed behind Shadow.

Then, they saw the lights turn on above the Autopsy table, which surprised the hedgehog duo.

"What's this…?" Shadow asked as the two were prepared for whoever or whatever was going to show up.

Behind them, the Alienizer in human form held his hand with the mark out before closing the closet he was hiding in and, just as Sonic and Shadow heard the door close, he held out his hand like it was a pistol as the two hedgehogs aimed actual ones designated by S.P.D. at said Alienizer.

"Are you guys this planet's Dekarangers?" the Alienizer asked raising his hand, and surprising Sonic with his voice.

"You…" Shadow growled as the other Dekarangers and Kruger ran into the room.

"Take him to the interrogation room," Kruger ordered.

"Roger," the others noted as the Dekarangers escorted the Alienizer out of the room after putting him in handcuffs before Kruger stopped Sonic.

"Sonic."

"Eh?" the hedgehog asked, putting his gun away.

"We need to talk."

* * *

With that, Sonic and Kruger walked into the room where Jet, Wave, and Storm were working on the DekaMachines.

"What is it Boss? Why bring me here alone?" Sonic asked.

"Obviously, you've grown apart from your comrades, so you'll clash at first, of course…" Kruger started with Wave, Jet, and Storm listening. "However, you are you. Just keep following your instincts as you've always had."

Of course!"

"Oh… I see."

"Is that all you wanted? That sucks. Well I'm off! I'm quite busy you know!"

With that, Sonic ran out of the room as Wave stepped over to Kruger.

"He never did look like a detective," Wave admitted, knowing Kruger knew of her and her friends' background with Sonic. "But he seems interesting… even more so than when I last met him."

"Indeed," Kruger agreed.

* * *

"Your heart stopped…" Alpha started as he, Amy, and the Alienizer in human form were in the interrogation room with Jasmine and Sen-chan while Shadow, Hoji, Roll, and Umeko were outside the one way window/mirror, the Dekarangers having their pistols ready. "While avoiding the police, you hotwired the system and turned off Mobius' barrier. And then, you planned to break into DekaBase in order to attack it."

With that, Alpha played the recording between Tenbin, the Balance from last chapter, and the other Alienizer for the one in front of him to hear.

"The second voice is yours."

"It's a nice voice, isn't it?" the Alienizer noted, confirming what Alpha just said with his own voice as Sonic and Ban arrived with Shadow and Roll, checking to see the guy before getting into position with his pistol.

With that, Alpha pulled out the now glass encased metal object from last chapter found in Tenbin's stomach.

"The Balance's goal was to carry this here," Alpha explained.

The Alienizer just scoffed before placing his bare cuffed hands on the table. Amy saw this, and removed on of her black gloves before placing her hand on the table.

"What is this used for?" Alpha asked the Alienizer.

"What is it?" the Alienizer asked playing dumb.

"His goal is… to turn Mobius' resources into space jewels," Amy answered for the Alienizer, causing him to look at Amy in surprise.

You see, Amy is an ESPer. When she comes into contact with the same object as an Alienizer, she can read their minds, as she has done with their suspect's, who removed his hands from the table after realizing this.

"Reading a person's mind without permission; have you no shame, young lady?" the Alienizer said.

"Those three large metal objects are used to destroy buildings," Amy started, pulling out her pistol after putting her glove back on, causing Alpha to grab the object in question and to pull out his own pistol. "…turn them into component elements and absorb them."

"What?" Shadow gasped before Sonic led the way for the other three Dekarangers to get into the room.

"Let me tell you something…" the Alienizer started standing up as the Dekarangers in the room kept their pistols aimed at him before the Alienizer himself pointed to the object in Alpha's possession. "That is the control unit that will activate the machine. At this moment, Sonic, Shadow, and Roll dashed into the room with their wisp partners. "So I came to get that back. There was too much work for that stupid Buru Seijin's own good."

"Under these circumstances, do you think you can get it back?" Amy asked.

"Thinking rationally, it would be impossible, right?" the Alienizer noted. "However… if something abnormal happened…"

Suddenly, the Alienizer transformed from his human form into his true diamond-like form, which was the same form of an alien seen in the beginning last chapter. This was the Diamant Seijin Don Moyaida, and Sonic gasped upon seeing his true form.

"YOU! …I defeated you on Planet Chanbeena!" Sonic gawked having a short flashback from the previous chapter.

"I'm not so easily defeated!" Don growled as his eyes flashed before the cuffs on his wrists glowed, and he broke out of them.

The Alienizer then sent laser blasts from his eyes at the five Dekarangers.

"SCATTER!" Sonic shouted causing the five Dekas to split up to avoid the blast.

However, Don sent an energy beam towards Alpha and used it to bring the metal object back to him, shattering the glass in the process. Then, Alpha and Amy quickly fired at the Alienizer with their pistols.

"It's no use!" the Alienizer informed, creating an energy diamond-like shield on his left arm to deflect the blasts despite how the other Dekarangers joined in the assaults with their own pistols.

* * *

Suddenly, Don Moyaida held out the metal object, pressing a yellow button-like jewel on it before a rumbling was heard and the three clusters appeared once more. This time, they flew into the air towards one location. With that, Don Moyaida somehow escaping.

* * *

"WAIT!" Sonic shouted as the Alienizer jumped out of the DekaBase before the Dekarangers heard their Licenses go off and to answer them.

"MIINA! The three clusters are coming to the base!" Kruger informed the Dekarangers through his License, seeing the footage of the clusters coming closer to the DekaBase.

"What did you say?" Sonci gawked.

* * *

At the same time, some chaos was occurring outside the DekaBase. People were running and screaming away from where the clusters were going. However, the Alienizer from earlier stepped forward and pressed some of the jewels on his "remote" that caused the clusters to gather back on the ground before creating the Mysterious Heavy Industrial Machine Fan Crusher, which was a tank that had four drills and a giant fan. Then, Don Moyaida jumped into this machine's cockpit before putting the remote into place, transforming it into the control stick for the machine before activating the fan and drills and driving it.

"For such a remote area of space, the materials are rare. They'll create very nice jewels," Don observed driving through a building regardless of the people still inside.

Thankfully, the people inside managed to get out before the building was completely destroyed. However, one woman tripped before some rubble landed on top of her leg, causing her to scream in pain.

* * *

At that same time, Kruger dashed into the room where the former Babylon Rogues were working on the DekaMachines, and was slightly frantic.

"How is it?" Kruger asked.

"Sorry Boss, we're a little behind," Jet apologized.

"Well they can't fight that, right?" Storm asked.

"Maybe next time…" Wave sighed.

"There may not BE a next time!" Kruger snapped. "The difference in levels is greater than before!"

"Well, hopefully there will be a next time…! We won't be responsible for this otherwise."

* * *

As the giant Fan Crusher came closer to DekaBase, the Dekarangers came rushing to the site of it's most notable assault.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Sonic shouted as he ran to the site. "Akaza Sonic, of Mobius' Space Police, has arrived!"

It was then that the Dekarangers saw the woman who's leg is stuck under the rubble. With that, Sonic rushed over to the woman and began to remove the rubble.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, earning a nod before removing the rubble. "Cute, aren't ya? I will… beat that guy, for sure…! I'll finish that up. After that… want to date… me?"

"Eh?" the woman gasped at the request.

"Don't be so forward!" Shadow snapped as Sonic was finishing the heavy lifting, before getting the woman to her feet and looked at her. "Baby, because I'm cool, would you like to date me later?"

"Ah! No fair!" Sonic snapped as he finished moving the rubble. "I asked her first!"

"This isn't the time!" Roll snapped as Alpha went over with a green cloth.

"Those two are more the same than I thought," Amy sighed.

As Sonic and Shadow were arguing, Alpha took his cloth and wrapped it around the woman's injured ankle.

"You'll be fine," he reassured her looking up at the woman for a moment before wrapping her arm around his shoulder and walking off with her. "Let's get to a safe place."

"I asked her first!" Sonic snapped continuing the argument.

"She didn't say 'yes' to you!" Shadow snapped back as Roll walked past them followed by Amy.

"What the heck?"

"She's not your type—"

"How long are you going to do this for?" Amy asked, bringing the boys back to reality.

"Let's go!" Roll shouted as she and Amy went ahead of the boys before said boys followed them.

Eventually, Alpha came back as all five pulled out their S.P. Licenses.

"Change Standby!" Roll, Shadow, and Sonic shouted.

"Roger!" Amy and Alpha replied before they all did the Dekaranger henshin pose.

"EMERGENCY! DEKARANGER!"

For those who just tuned into this story, when DekaBase receives this special code, the Space Detectives' interstellar material, DekaMetal, is transmitted. And with that, the Mobians become human sized and the DekaSuits materialize on site.

* * *

The now suited Dekarangers stood ready for battle as Sonic/DekaRed contacted the DekaBase.

"DekaMachines, hasshin!" he called out (A/N: "Hasshin" translates to "Launch.").

At the DekaBase docking bay, the DekaMachines were set to launch.

"START UP THE MAIN ENGINE! PATGYRER! PATTRAILER! PATARMOR! PATSIGNER! ALL CHECKS OKAY! OPEN THE GATE. LET'S GO INTO THE ACTION, DEKAMACHINES!" a voice called out in the base as said machines, minus PatStriker, launched from the base to the battle site.

* * *

With this sight, all the Dekarangers ran to their respective machines upon Shadow/DekaBlue's command, except for Red since his never showed up.

"No way! Why amd I the only one left?" DekaRed asked.

"You're on guard duty," Kruger informed DekaRed through his S.P. License, getting a shocked reaction from the Hedgehog Dekaranger. "Shadow, Alpha, Amy, Roll; you four do your best."

"Roger!" the four responded.

The DekaMachines then charged towards the Fan Crusher as Roll/DekaPink activated PatSigner's sign.

"Please stop!" she ordered, but she got no response. "Umm, I said, 'Please Stop!'"

All she could do was move PatSigner out of the way.

"Aww, no good. Even poor Umeko wouldn't stop him with PatSigner," Pink groaned.

"All right, my turn!" Alpha/DekaGreen responded in PatTrailer. "Signal Cannon! Catch Rope!"

All the rope did was get blasted off by the drills after it was fired.

"That won't work on me," the Alienizer chuckled as DekaRed groaned down below.

"Ah, mou! I'll be back!" he shouted before running away from the fight as PatArmor drove through some of the debris.

"Jasmine, our turn!" Amy responded as Jasmine entered the Wisp port in the back with the call of "DRILL!"

"Again?" Don groaned.

"ARMOR ATTACK!"

However, despite the valiant Drill tackle, all the attck did was flip PatArmor over.

"Leave it to me. GYRER VULCAN!" DekaBlue shouted activating his machine's gattling lasers, only for the Alienizer to chuckle as the attacks failed to affect his rampage.

"Can't take it!" DekaRed exclaimed, barging into the room with Kruger and Wave-tachi. "I'm getting on board!"

* * *

Much to the surprise of the former Babylon Rogues, DekaRed and Ban ran back through the base to find the chute to his DekaMachine.

"Sonic! Ban!" Kruger gasped

"Wait!" Jet exclaimed.

"Please wait!" Wave shouted as well.

"It's all right. You were waiting for me, right?" DekaRed shouted in his License.

"You can't combine right away!" Storm shouted.

"He's right," Wave agreed as DekaRed entered the chute to his DekaMachine. "The Machines have crashed hundreds of times before! If you make a mistake, they could come apart!"

"Just don't mess up, right? All right, I'm going!"

With that, DekaRed entered PatStriker via his chute.

"STARTING TO SET UP DEKAMACHINE." The voice from earlier announced. "START UP THE MAIN ENGINE."

"S.P. License, set! Engine startup! PatStriker, GO!"

"PATSTRIKER, ALL CHECKS OKAY."

With that, PatStriker left the docking bay as Jet and Storm sighed with Wave looking at Kruger.

"Just as expected from your favorite and Mobius' resident hero," she sighed.

"Nice, eh?" Kruger chuckled giving her a thumbs-up.

* * *

At the battlefield, the other Dekarangers were being forced back by the Fan Crusher.

"Miina, fall back. We've got to make a plan," DekaGreen ordered.

"Roger!" the other three exclaimed as they fled the scene just as…

"No time for that!" DekaRed shouted arriving in PatStriker. "Miina, let's gattai! Striker Arm!"

With that, PatStriker's arms were released ready to grab something.

"But we still haven't…!" DekaPink started to protest.

"It's okay!

Then, as PatArmor came up to PatStriker's right and PatSigner to his left, the red DekaMachine grabbed the female Dekarangers' mech, causing them to gasp in surprise.

"He's wild, isn't he?" DekaYellow noted.

"Anything you do is useless," Don Moyaida chuckled seeing this before firing lasers at them.

"Looks like we got no choice… Signal Cannon!" Green exclaimed having the top barrel of his cannon fire lasers at the machine.

"Won't know till we try. Gyrer Vulcan!" DekaBlue noted firing his lasers at the Fan Crusher.

"Don't give up! Let's go miina!" DekaRed ordered as Kruger, Jet, Wave, and Storm arrived in the DekaRoom to see what was happening. "There's only one truth! Let's do this in one shot!"

"Tokusou Gattai!" they all shouted.

With that, PatStriker somehow leaned itself up on it's two front two wheels, still holding onto PatSigner and PatArmor. It was then Red's machine stuggled to attach the girls' machines into what looked like arm slots.

"This sure is a pain, isn't it?" Pink groaned as PatStirker successfully attached PatSigner as the left arm of the Mecha.

"If this work, it'll work, right?" Yellow responded as PatStriker attached her vehicle on as the Mecha's right arm. "Que cera, cera!"

Then PatTrailer and PatGyrer positioned themselves so that PatTrailer was on the right, and PatGyrer was on the left.

"Huh! That guy keeps hogging all the glory, just like before he left. Well, I'm putting a stop to this!" Blue chuckled as PatGyrer landed and both his and Green's machines folded to the cockpits of their vehicles resembled boots and the rest raised in a 90 degree angle so they'd look like legs.

"Let's show them how cool we are!" Green exclaimed.

"Power all at once!" Red shouted pressing the button to launch PatStriker with the arms into place on top of PatTrailer and PatGyrer, which now acted as legs as the fists appeared from the arms and PatStriker's rear flipped to reveal a police themed robot head with yellow eyes, blue goggle, and the S.P.D. police motif as his helmet before the Signal Cannon launched fromPatTrailer becoming the full Mecha's pistol.

"Gear up! Dekaranger Robo!" the Dekarangers shouted, announcing the name of the completed mecha as it aimed it's pistol at the Fan Crusher, earning sighs of relief in the DekaBase. "Full Charge!"

"Interesting," the Alienizer noted as he drove closer to Dekaranger Robo.

"STOP!" DekaRed shouted from within the Mecha. "If you don't, we'll fire!"

With that, Dekaranger Robo let off a warning shot just as…

"Eat this!" Don Moyaida shot a few blasts at the mecha.

"Bring him down!" DekaBlue ordered as Dekaranger Robo dodged the blasts and fired back.

***Cue Music: Dekaranger Robo Theme***

"Danger!" Pink shouted as Dekaranger Robo continued evading and countering the Alienizer's vehicle before hiding behind some buildings due to the explosions blocking Don's vision.

After the explosions died down a little, the Alienizer saw the mecha was missing.

"Where did he… disappear to?" he asked driving the Fan Crusher a little past the buildings Dekaranger Robo was hiding behind.

Then, when the Fan Crusher was ahead of the mecha, Dekaranger Robo appeared behind the Fan Crusher with the Signal Cannon in one hand, and the Gyrer Wrapper in the other.

"Stop resisting!" DekaRed ordered the Alienizer.

"Just obey!" DekaYellow added.

"Never!" the Alienizer snapped activating the feature where the Fan Crusher blasted debris from its exhaust pipes, causing the rangers in Dekaranger Robo to fall back accidentally dropping the Signal Cannon onto the Fan Crusher.

"Judgement Sword!" Green shouted as a blade was revealed in PatTrailer before it connected to the hilt that was on PatArmor, before the Mecha got back to its feet.

"All right! Here I go!" Yellow shouted as Dekaranger Robo stood ready to strike before jumping and…

"Strike Chop!" the Dekarangers shouted slashing the Fan Crusher mid-jump, and regaining the Signal Cannon as sparks flew throughout the cabin of the Fan Crusher.

"Eat this," the Alienizer growled pressing several buttons on the controls. "Suicide Run!"

With that, Don Moyaida escaped his machine as it sent a barrage of blasts towards Dekaranger Robo.

"Miina, we got to do it!" DekaRed shouted from within.

"Roger!" they all replied as Dekaranger Robo aimed the Signal Cannon at the Fan Crusher coming their way and charging it up.

"Total Energy! Max Power! …Full Charge!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"JUSTICE FLASHER!"

With that, Dekaranger Robo sent the finishing blasts at the Fan Crusher, causing it to explode with it's complete destruction as the Dekarangers inside held a thumbs-up to their chest.

***End Insert Music***

"Got you!" they shouted, turning that tumbs-up into a thumbs-down as Dekaranger Robo spun the Signal Cannon in his hand for a little bit before restoring it back into PatTrailer followed by a victory thumbs-up as Don Moyaida growled in annoyance.

* * *

"I… cannot lose to the Space Police!" he growled as the five Dekarangers jumped from the Mecha and landed in a line before the Alienizer (in order from left to right, Blue, Yellow, Red, Pink, & Green.)

"You still alive?" DekaRed growled, catching the Alienizer's attention as the Dekarangers began to pose. "One! I hate evil being done to people!"

"Two!" DekaBlue joined in. "To stop mysterious incidents!"

"Three!" DekaGreen followed. "For the future of scientific investigation!"

"Four!" DekaYellow continued. "To prevent intergalactic evil from doing as it pleases!"

"Five!" DekaPink began to finish. "To finish this, right away!"

"SPD! …DekaRed!"

"DekaBlue!"

"DekaGreen!"

"DekaYellow!"

"DekaPink!"

"Tokusou Sentai… DEKARANGER!"

***Cue Music: Dekaranger Opening***

With that, they all posed showing their S.P. Licenses in badge mode to the Alienizer before DekaRed stepped forward with the wisps joining their partners.

"You're the one that hit that boy and fled, weren't you?" DekaRed growled as a painful flashback came to him with him holding the pendant from last chapter that was the innocent child's. "He took his last breath in my arms! He wanted to join the Space Police. His dream was to grow up and be a part of the Special Police! Now, that's gone forever!"

"Hmph. That has… nothing to do with me," the Alienizer bluffed.

"Ore wa… I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

With a roar, DekaRed charged pulling out his D-Magnums ready to fire.

"He's on fire!" DekaPink gawked pulling out her D-Arm and joining him.

"We won't lose!" DekaGreen confirmed joining his teammates.

"I'm touched… haven't been so since he left," DekaYellow confessed joining them.

"You can have the best lines this time!" DekaBlue replied with his D-Grip in hand as they all charged at the Alienizer, with said Alienizer missing every shot from his alien laser pistol.

"ONE!" Red shouted jumping and blasting the Alienizer with his D-Magnums.

"TWO!" Blue roared, jumping into a spin punching the Alien with his fist that held the grip.

"THREE!" Green shouted whacking the Alienizer with an extended D-Arm.

"FOUR/FIVE!" the girls shouted before jumping and attacking the Alienizer with their D-Arms until Red gave a flying kick to the Alienizer giving them some space between him and the Dekarangers, who pocketed their weapons while Red pulled out his S.P. License.

"Diamant Seijin, Don Moyaida!" DekaRed started as the Wisps rejoined the group. "You're accused of killing a child who wanted to be a policeman! As well as strong-arm robbery on Earth! Judgment!"

"_JUDGMENT TIME!_" the S.P. License said as the scenery around the group went black with a clock infront of the Alienizer as a red x on the left, and a green circle on the right, flashed back and forth while the same symbols flashed on the S.P. License as Don looked at the symbols frantically.

You see, for Alienizers, the Special Police can request the universe's ultimate courthouse for judgment of the criminals and Alienizers. And the judgement for Diamant Seijin Don Moyaida is… guilty (shown by the flashing stopping at the Red X and the Alienizer gasping in surprise.).

"Delete Apporved!" the other Dekarangers shouted as Burst appeared next to DekaRed, who readied his D-Magnums once again.

"D-Magnum 02! D-Magnum 01, Set! Hybrid Magnum! Ban! Ikuzo!" Red shouted as Ban entered the Hybrid Magnum and aided in powering the weapon up as Red aimed the Hybrid Magnum at their target.

"Burst!" Ban shouted.

"D-Power!" the Hybrid Magnum charged with its own power, and Ban's… "Charge!" …before Red pulled the trigger and… "STRIKE OUT!" …a fireball emerged from the weapon, flying towards Don Moyaida before hitting him, causing the Alienizer to explode in defeat.

With a twirl and flick of the wrist, DekaRed flung his separated D-Magnums into the air before they landed in their holsters on his belt.

"With this, this case is… complete!" DekaRed announced with a thumbs-up before adding his own quote in there. "The Mobotroplis Police of Mobius are the best!"

* * *

Somewhere else, a bat-like Alienizer opened his three eyes in his tube-like head-casing before he opened his wings and sent bats flying from them. He then followed them out of the tunnel flying into the daylight.

* * *

"It's over… for now," Wave sighed as she was in the DekaRoom with Kruger, who sat in his chair with Jet and Storm by Wave's sides.

"Iie," Kruger denied. "It's just begun."

"I see."

Just then the door to the room opened up as the team's wisps came in and two of the five Dekarangers entered in civilian form, causing Wave-tachi, and Kruger to turn to see them.

"Oh, excellent job," Kruger commended before he noticed what one of the Dekarangers was wearing. "Huh?"

Roll just walked in yawning as she stretched her arms in her pink bathrobe and her quills in her hair towel. Amy, in her usual Dekaranger attire, followed in behind her.

"All relaxed, relaxed!" Roll sighed before sitting down in one of the chairs.

"How sudden," Kruger gasped as he stood up and Roll giggled. "Where are the men?"

"They're changing," Amy informed Kruger, who just looked confused.

"Changing?"

With that, Shadow walked in wearing his old shoes, white gloves with rings on the wrists, black pants, a white shirt with the collar opened a bit, and a black jacket on top, before removing his sunglasses.

"Boss," Shadow started before bowing.. "Good work. It's sudden, but I'm taking off."

Just then, Sonic dashed in wearing a more casual gray shirt, his old white gloves, black jeans, and his old red and white running shoes with the gold buckle.

"I am, I am. I've got a date, let me off!" Sonic requested saluting his boss.

"Oi, omae!" Shadow gawked before his punch to Sonic was caught by his target.

"Thank you, Aibou…" Sonic chuckled. "…for jumping on board with my plan."

However, his fist was also caught by Shadow.

"Don't misunderstand me."

"Life is a one-two punch!" Amy quipped coming out of a side room while holding out a tray with beverages.

With that, the hedgehog duo dropped their fists and stared at each other, another argument about to start.

"At the time, that was just the best decision," Shadow noted. "No one said they acknowledged you!"

"What?" Sonic snapped, grabbing Shadow's collar.

"What?"

"Hey, hey, you guys!" Kruger snapped, trying to break up the argument, to no avail as they kept arguing, much to Kruger's annoyance.

"They might become a famous combination again," Roll quipped sipping some lemonade Amy brought out as said hedgehog drank some tea.

"A more violent one, maybe," Amy noted earning giggles from Roll as Sonic and Shadow continued to argue.

"Boss," Alpha said as he entered the room wearing a tuxedo that had gold instead of white. "I finally understand your feelings, and why you made Sonic, Red."

"I see," Kruger sighed as he and Alpha continued to look at the arguing hedgehogs.

"Yes."

It was them that Kruger noticed what Alpha was wearing.

"Oh, and why the Tuxedo?"

"Eh? Well, the office lady that I saved asked me out."

With that, Alpha pulled out a bouquet of flowers, further proving his point, much to Sonic and Shadow's shock.

"Well, I'll see you later," Alpha replied leaving with Sen-chan.

"NOT ME!" Sonic and Shadow shouted in unison charging after Alpha, much to Kruger's dismay.

Kruger simply turned back to Wave as he growled at the predicament the men were in.

"Well, isn't this nice?" Wave deadpanned earning a nod from Kruger.

* * *

**Deka! Deka! Deka! Deka! Ranger!**

**Deka! Deka! Deka! Deka! Ranger!**

_*Drum roll goes on as the Pre-Credits Scene occurs.__*_

Roll: Miina! Today we're showing the DekaVehicles!

Sonic: Amy and I ride in…

Sonic & Amy: Machine Doberman!

Alpha: Roll & I ride in…

Alpha & Roll: Machine Bull.

Shadow: I ride the police motorcycle, Machine Husky!

Amy: I wonder which machine you like?

_*Music continues with the rolling credits.*_

**Mune ni kirari to HARD BOILED Itsudatte... Bakyuun! Atsui ze **

**Sora ni inazuma Car Chase Nerattara... Dokyuun! Nigasanai**

**Yoru no Highway Hoshi wa kuro **

**Engine (NICE!) Zenkai! (JUDGE!) **

**Kanzenmuketsu no Patroller! **

**Deka! Deka! Deka! Deka! Dekaranger! **

**Habikoru Aku Yurusenain da **

**Deka! Deka! Deka! Deka! Dekaranger! **

**Judgment Time! Dekaranger! **

* * *

Episode 03:…

?: If you want the girl back, give up the Wellness Stone!

Shadow: We cant give it to them. Proceed with the plan!

Sonic: You planning to let that girl die?

Shadow: Fool! I am a pro!

…Perfect Blue! Aiming your heart, target lock!


End file.
